Here Kitty Kitty
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' As most of the party gather at the window to check out the scene below, they can see that the creature is in fact a displacer beast! Seeing this, Sebastian gets extremely excited! He is in need of the pelt from one of the beats to make an enchanted cloak. With the opportunity now in front of him, he is eager and asks the group to assist him in killing the beast. Watching the beast and the child, Peck is able to tell that they are friendly towards each other, and that could cause a problem in combat since the creepy children would probably jump in. As the group considers what to do, there is a sound on the roof as if something had landed, and then footfalls making their way towards the north window of the room. As the group readies themselves they hear a voice which says "In trouble you are. Help you I can." Upon asking who is there they receive a response giving the name of Morty. When Sebastian asks how Morty intends to help, he is told that Morty can take care of the childrenMorty refers to these black-eyed children as "Children of Darkness", and he seems to want them removed from the city. while the rest of us kill the displacer beast. He also mentions that his help will come with a price, and says that he wants one of the pendants worn by the main partyThese are the pendants given to them by Miriam and Meredith, that supposedly will keep the wearers from being seen through magical means. .. Upon hearing this, Peck uses his own magic to identify the magic in Cirra's pendant, and it is discovered that the pendant does NOT, in fact, prevent divination as they originally thought, but instead act as a way for someone else to see what the pendant sees. Realizing they had been tricked, Sebastian agrees to the terms set forth by Morty. once the deal was accepted the group watches as a pitch black scorpion looking gargoyle creature climbs in the window from the roof. The creature is so black that many defining features are not able to be defined and instead look like just a black hole in space. The creature states that he wants the pendant worn by Cirra, and she hands it over. That done, the group prepares to attack the displacer beast. Sebastian uses his ability to transport through shadows to appear next to the beast to get an initial hit on the creature. As the battle ensues with the group focusing on the beast, the children try to take up arms against them, however Morty is true to his word. From where he is flying overhead he drops vials of a black goopy substance onto the children. When hit, the children scream as if being burned and fall to the ground. The group is eventually able to finish off the displacer beast and Sebastian immediately asks for a dagger so that he can get the pelt. At this point the goop that was dropped onto the children starts to make its way towards the others in the group who had made their way outside over the course of the battle. Seeing this Eric suggests they go back inside and helps Sebastian carry the corpse inside. Once safely inside, Mogrin uses his leather working kit to assist Sebastian in properly removing the pelt. After the pelt is removed, Mogrin offers to use magical means to keep it fresh and Sebastian accepts. Dortha magically creates a meal for the group. As everyone is eating, Morty offers to assist them in removing the barrier that is surrounding the city. The group tells him that they will discuss it but that they need more time to think it over. With that they go to sleep. In the morning most of the group wakes up feeling refreshed, however Sebastian and Mogrin seem a bit lethargic. The despair of the Shadowfell seems to be setting in... 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin * Dortha Blacklung * Peck Gnarlwood 'New' * Morty 'Returning' Footnotes